Generally, an injection is a medical procedure for injecting a drug into a tissue or blood vessel of a living body by using a syringe so as to prevent and treat various diseases. It is one of the effective treatment methods that has advantages such as the high efficacy in comparison with an internal application or an external application in the administration of medicines, the availability of the high concentration drug, and the ability to administer medicines to a patient who cannot use internal medicine.
Examples of such injections include an intradermal injection injected between the epidermis and the dermis of the skin, a subcutaneous injection injected into the subcutaneous tissue, a muscle injection injected into the muscle deep in the skin, an intravenous injection injected directly into the vein, and the like. Usually, the injection of drug solution is accomplished by directly handling a syringe.
Particularly, in a related art, a drug injecting implement equipped with a sliding attachment unit has been used in such a manner that a practitioner directly injects a needle into a patient's body to administer the drug solution.
However, since the conventional drug injecting implement equipped with a sliding attachment unit does not have a means for indicating the position of an insertion needle in the human body, the injection is accomplished for the injection part on the human body only by the eye. As a result, the practitioner adjusts the injection position of the drug solution through a pure sense or a guess, which makes it difficult to control the exact administration position of the drug solution.
Thus, it is difficult to precisely measure the injection site on the human body to which the injection needle is inserted during the procedure, so that the accuracy of the procedure may be lowered. Accordingly, when accurate operation is required, an expensive drug may be wasted or the efficacy may be lowered. Furthermore, the inconvenience of re-injection may occur.
In addition, in the case of a drug injecting implement equipped with a general sliding attachment unit, it is necessary to use a separately prepared drug container suitable for a corresponding drug injecting implement, so that it is difficult to control the drug dose according to the user's convenience.
Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that the drug injections should be performed more than once when the capacity of the drug container is smaller than the dose.